Matthew, el niño salchicha
by Escritora Troll
Summary: ¡CRACK! Matthew se encuentra muy solo después del rechazo de Alfred, y debido a que comió una extraña miel, ahora está caliente y acepta el amor de esa masculina y viril salchicha. Sólo que las cosas terminan dramáticamente. Salchicha/Canadá OTP. LEMON.


**Matthew, ****el ****niño ****salchicha.**

•  
>•<p>

**E**sta es la dramática historia de Canadá, un país que se sentía solo ya que nadie sabía dónde estaba ubicado. Por esta razón pasaba sus ratos libres en el bosque, donde conseguía su preciada miel, solo, SOLO, siempre solo. Lo que Mathew no sabía era que su hermosa y preciada miel era propiedad de Winnie The Pooh, quien se había percatado de que alguien había estado robando su preciada piel. Por esa razón decidió poner un tónico bastante especial en ésta.

Matthew, como cualquier día, recogió su preciado producto, sin percatarse que algo extraño había en éste. Regresó a su hogar y se probó la miel junto a un acompañamiento. La verdad es que tenía un sabor algo ácido, pero no le preocupó.

Luego de beber su siempre riquísima miel se dispuso a visitar a su hermano Alfred (en América del Norte). Mathew no se sintió muy bien al salir de su casa, así que decidió tomar un tren hasta Washington D.C con toda la emoción de visitar a su hermano una vez más.

Tocó la puerta y su hermano abrió. Matthew le sonrió un poco y Alfred se rascó la cabeza, mascullando sobre niños traviesos que hacen bromas. En realidad, no vio a su hermano y cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, Matthew intentó llamar su atención tocándole el brazo, haciendo que Alfred se sobresaltara.

—¡Canadá! No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más, ¡da escalofríos! —reprendió Alfred.

—Lo siento, hermano, pero de otra manera no te habrías fijado en mí.

—¿Y qué haces estás aquí? —Matthew se puso un poco nervioso.

—Quería que jugáramos un partido de hockey. Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos y yo...

—¡NO! -contestó Alfred. Se aclaró la garganta— Es decir, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y no puedo permitirme un relajo ahora... trabajo acumulado, ya sabes —«_Y __no __quiero __que __me __humilles __como __hace __unos __meses en __ese __tonto __deporte_», pensó.

—Oh... —Matthew se veía un poco decepcionado— está bien.

Decepcionado y triste por la negativa del americano, a Mathew no le quedó más que volver a tomar el tren y dirigirse a su casa. El viaje no era tan largo, pero lo sintió muy pesado debido al repentino calor que empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Se sentía como un sauna, cosa rara porque era pleno invierno en Canadá: el cielo estaba gris y parecía que iba a nevar.

Cuando llegó a su casa se sentía algo mareado, totalmente acalorado. Se desprendió de su ropa con total naturalidad, lanzándola al piso como si fuera un estorbo.

Cuando se sacó las prendas, las dudas sobre qué le estaba pasando en ese momento asaltaban su mente. Se sentía confundido, sin embargo, en ese momento se sentía correcto. Si en otro tiempo se hubiera preocupado sobre este comportamiento, ahora se sentía bien, normal. Sintió su cara caliente y su respiración se volvió errática. Escuchó voces que provenían de los objetos que estaban a su alrededor.

—¿Q-Qué demonios? —masculló mirando a su alrededor. Sintió una opresión conocida en la zona baja de su ombligo Las voces se intensificaron— ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Mathew, te sientes bien? —la voz provenía de... ¿la silla?— Mathew, nosotros te queremos —le aseguró la silla. Mathew no sabía qué estaba pasando.

—Sí, Matt, te queremos mucho. Nosotros jugaremos hockey contigo —ahora quien hablaba era el señor té.

—¿Uste... ustedes me quieren? —preguntó tartamudeando, sintiendo cómo se le salían las lágrimas- ¿Aún con mi feo cuerpo?

Los objetos le iban a responder cuando una voz grave, muy masculina y ciertamente muy viril hablo desde la cocina— ¡Tu eres hermoso, Mathew! —El canadiense observó con algo de curiosidad como una Salchicha daba pequeños saltos hacia él— Eres el muchacho más hermoso que he visto jamás —le aseguro con su voz varonil.

Matthew se fregó los ojos, anonadado de que una salchicha tan viril como esa le dijera tales cumplidos. Aún así, no podía llegar a pensar lo mismo que ese largo ser.

—¿Entonces por qué siempre estoy solo? —Canadá se sonrojó ante la intensa mirada que recibió de la salchicha— ¿Quién eres tú?

La salchicha se acercó a él, saltando con gracia y masculinidad. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de Matthew, le sonrió seductoramente.

-Soy el que no te dejará solo, Matthew —declaró.

—¿"El que no me dejará solo"? ¿Cómo puedo creerte? —no ocultó la inseguridad que sentía.

—Porque yo te veo tal como eres Matthew, el ser más hermoso de todo Canadá —le aseguró con su voz salchichesca.

Se había sentido tan solo últimamente… ¿podría ser que esta salchicha querría ser su amiga? ¿Tal vez algo más?

Los demás objetos callaron sus voces, desapareciendo de la mente de Matthew, quien sólo tenía ojos para la salchicha frente a él— Recuéstate sobre la alfombra y abre las piernas. Te lo demostraré —le dijo con su voz grave y viril.

Matthew se sorprendió ante la repentina orden. Un escalofrío bastante agradable recorrió su cuerpo y el calor aumentó. Un calor que le incitaba a obedecerle a la salchicha y más, no obstante, aún quedaba una parte de él que pensaba demasiado las cosas.

—¿Que abra las piernas? ¿A... a qué te refieres? —inquirió, aún así. La salchicha se acercó y acarició la cara con su cabeza.

—Confía en mí, Matthew.

Tal vez pueda ser por el tono, por el ambiente o porque simplemente el cuerpo de Canadá le pedía a gritos que hiciera lo que le ordenaba, que hizo caso a las palabras de la salchicha. Tímidamente, se recostó y abrió las piernas, sintiéndose excitado y expuesto ante lo que la salchicha viril le haría.

Matthew vio cómo la salchicha se acercaba al borde de su pantalón. Hizo el amago de cerrar las piernas pero fue detenido por el otro, quien le sonrió para confortarlo. Suspirando, dejó caer su cabeza, mientras sentía que el cierre de su pantalón era bajado lentamente. La salchicha comenzó a acariciar por encima del bóxer la erección de Canadá, quien soltaba pequeños jadeos de frustración. No era suficiente.

La salchicha, al ver que su plan de hacer que Matthew empiece a desesperarse estaba funcionando, bajó de un tirón su ropa interior, dejando que su miembro estuviera libre al fin. Se dirigió hacia abajo, pasando por los testículos (sin dejar de darle un pequeño masaje antes, ganándose un gemido hasta la entrada) de Matthew, quien comprendió de inmediato lo que le haría la salchicha. Sintió unos pequeños toques ahí.

—Por favor, c-con cuidado —pidió entre gemidos.

La salchicha obedeció y lentamente metió su cabeza dentro del interior de Matthew, con sumo cuidado tal como el rubio le pidió. Matthew gimió ligeramente al sentir cómo la salchicha entraba lentamente en su interior sin parar.

—¡Ah! —gimió con nerviosismo que la salchicha atravesaba con su punta la primera barrera de sus músculos interiores.

—¿Te duele? —le preguntó con preocupación.

De su boca sólo salían extraños gemidos entrecortados—: N-No… sólo se siente… —trató de hablar, antes de recibir otra embestida por parte de la salchicha.

—¿Cómo se siente?

—Raro…

La salchicha sonrió satisfecha: lo último que quería era hacerle daño a su amado Matthew, aunque era de esperarse que no le doliera, siendo que ella (como todas las salchichas) tenía su cuerpo húmedo, como un lubricante andante. Entró nuevamente dentro de Canadá, esta vez con más potencia, escuchando nuevos jadeos y la respiración más agitada de Matthew.

—¡Ah! —volvió a exclamar al sentir que la salchicha le invadía todo por dentro.

Las embestidas se hacían cada vez más rápidas y frenéticas dentro de Matthew, haciendo que gimiera desvergonzadamente de placer al sentir a la salchicha hundirse cada vez más dentro de su cuerpo— ¡Ay! —volvió a gemir al percibir que la gruesa salchicha se hundía más en su interior.

Podía sentir como le invadía desde la punta gruesa atravesando todas sus barreras musculares, haciéndole retorcerse sobre el sofá, pero aún quería más. Necesitaba más para aliviar ese calor que corría por todo su cuerpo. Un alivio que solo la salchicha podía darle, quien decía quererle, que era el ser más hermosos en toda Canadá.

Se sentía amado.

Y sin siquiera tocarse a sí mismo, Matthew terminó por derramar toda su esencia sobre su vientre, con los ojos aún cerrados tratando de recuperarse de aquella bizarra situación. La salchicha salió lentamente del interior del rubio para no lastimarlo y dio unos cuantos viriles (pero graciosos) saltos hasta llegar donde Canadá para besarle la mejilla.

—Eres hermoso Matthew.

Matthew se sonrojó ante lo que dijo la salchicha.

—Gracias, eres muy amable. Creo que te quiero.

—Todo esto lo hago porque quiero estar contigo por siempre. Y más si es dentro de ti... hablando de eso, ¿puedo vivir en tu interior?

—Claro, salchichita mía.

Y la salchicha volvió a la entrada de Matthew y se metió, esperando poder brindarle placer en cada momento desde ese lugar. Matthew gimió un poco ante la intrusión pero pronto se acostumbró. Se limpió un poco y se dirigió al baño para lavarse, pero lo que no esperaba es que el piso estuviese húmedo y se resbalara.

Oh, no. Sintió un grito desgarrador desde su trasero.

¡Su amada salchicha!

Intentó levantarse y ver qué pasaba, pero era muy difícil verse la parte trasera. Su corazón se estrujó al no sentir movimientos ahí y se preocupó.

—Salchicha... ¡salchicha! ¿Estás bien? —llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Y la verdad cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría: su salchicha había muerto debido a la caída. Un trozo de su amado cayó al suelo y lo recogió, viéndolo con dolor.

Intentó sacar el otro pedazo, pero nada funcionó.

Y desde ese momento se conoce a Matthew como "_Matthew,__el__niño__salchicha__"_, quien tuvo que ir al médico para que éste pudiera sacar el pedazo de salchicha que se quedó atrapado en su trasero. Tristemente, luego descubrió que la salchicha nunca había tenido vida y que ningún mueble ni objeto le había hablado nunca. Solo era el resultado de ingerir una gran cantidad de marihuana en su miel.

Matthew, el niño salchicha, volvió todos los días al bosque por más miel.

**FIN.**

••

**x**

Esta historia la escribimos entre Jaimito y yo. Sí, ese Jaimito, el de los chistes, así que por favor, si tienen un chiste original sobre él, no duden en decírmelo para molestarle aún más. Aunque… aunque no estoy segura si sea el verdadero Jaimito :c es tímido y no quiso dar más datos sobre él. A él agradézcanle la idea de la salchicha 3

SALCHICHA/CANADÁ ES OTP, OTP MÁXIMA 8'D (ahora me doy cuenta que no incluimos a la perra celosa de la alfombra :'c)  
>Eso, espero no haber destruido lo que les quedaba de inocencia (?).<p>

¡Hasta luego! (no pediré reviews porque eso is too mainstream y quiero que Jaimito-Jaimico-JAIMEE-mayordomo llore. LLORA MARICA).


End file.
